Certain appliances include a cabinet and a door. The door is mounted to the cabinet such that the door permits selective access to an interior of the cabinet. For example, bottom mount refrigerator appliances generally include upper refrigerator doors that permit selective access to an upper fresh food chamber and a lower freezer door that permits selective access to a lower freezer chamber. Due a low pressure atmosphere within the freezer chamber, opening the lower freezer door can be difficult and/or challenging.
Certain bottom mount refrigerator appliances include a pivoting handle coupled to a slider to assist with opening the lower freezer door despite the low pressure atmosphere within the freezer chamber. In such refrigerator appliances, the pivoting handle is secured to the door such that the pivoting handle is rotatable about a fixed axis, and the slider is coupled to the pivoting handle such that the slider engages the refrigerator appliances' cabinet and pushes the lower freezer door away from the cabinet when the pivoting handle is rotated. In such a manner, the pivoting handle can assist with opening the lower freezer door. However, such pivoting handles have certain drawbacks. In particular, a substantial gap between the pivoting handle and the lower freezer door is generally required to prevent the pivoting handle from impacting the lower freezer door during rotation of the pivoting handle, and the gap between the pivoting handle and the lower freezer door can be cosmetically unappealing or unattractive.
Accordingly, an appliance with features for assisting with opening a door of the appliance would be useful. In particular, a bottom mount refrigerator appliance with features for assisting with opening a lower freezer door of the bottom mount refrigerator appliance would be useful. In addition, an appliance with features for assisting with opening a door of the appliance and for limiting a gap between a handle of the appliance and the door would be useful.